totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Podwodna przygoda
Totalna Porażka: Sportowa Trasa odcinek 4. Felipe:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Sportowej Trasie poznawaliśmy bejsbol wygrali Wielkie Patałachy drugie miejsce mieli Wspaniali Piłkarze a trzecie miejsce miała drużyna Strasznych Bejsbolistów a na ceremoni pożegnaliśmy Agate. Pierwsza klasa thumb|left ''Lightning skakał po łóżku,a Geoff rozmawiał z Codym. 'Geoff:'Ale byli nie mili ci kibice. 'Cody:'No. 'Geoff:'Ale wygraliśmy dzięki Lightingowi i ciebie. 'Cody:'Ja tylko skoczyłem z samolotu. 'Lightning:'A ja zostałę bohaterem. 'Geoff:'Jak? 'Lightning:'Jeden złodziej powiedział tak"Wyskakuj z kasy to napad" 'Cody:'To co ty zrobiłeś? 'Lightning:'Walnołę mu w twarz i krocze a przed tym powiedziałem"Shi-Out" 'Geoff:'Ale jest z ciebie wielki bohater. 'Lightning:'Musimy troche popracować przed dzisiejszym wyzwaniem. 'Geoff:'Masz racje kolo. 'Cody:'To ćwiczymy 'Geoff:'Ciekawe jakie będzie wyzwanie. 'Lightning:'Ej chłopacy widzicie co jest za oknem? 'Cody:'Tylko woda. 'Lightning:'Właśnie. 'Cody:'Chyba dzisiaj będziemy pływać. 'Geoff:'No więc musimy mieć jakieś kąpielówki. 'Lightning:'To lepiej ćwiczyć. 'Cody:'Ja troche nie umiem pływać. 'Lightning:'Nie bój sie Lightning ci pomoże. 'Cody:'Dzięki. Tymczasem Owen znów zaczął sie bać latać samolotem. 'Cadde:'Co mu sie stało? 'Leshawna:'Pewnie znów ma lęk przed lataniem. 'Cadde:'To jak przedtem sie go pozbył? 'Leshawna:'Chyba Alejandro go zachipnotyzował. 'Cadde:'To musimy go znów zachipnochyzować bo on będzie kolejnym celem do eliminacji. 'Leshawna:'Tak. 'Cadde:'Owen nie martw sie latanie nie jest złe. 'Owen:'Aaaa pomocy. 'Cadde:'Jak sie nie uspokoisz rzucimy sie rekinom na pożarcie. Weszła w okno. 'Cadde:'Auuuł. 'Leshawna:'Niezdara czy Owen kogo wybrać do kolejnej eliminacji. 'Cadde:'Ej. Zaczeła tańczyć kaczuszke. 'Leshawna:'Wybieram Niezdare. 'Cadde:'No weś. 'Owen:'Chra,Chrap. 'Leshawna:'Przynajmiej Owen zasnął. 'Cadde:'Tak. Tymczasem Juan i Duncan chcą żeby Luka dołączył do ich sojuszu żeby go później wyeliminować. 'Juan:'Hej Luka może sojusz? 'Luka:'Nie wiem.Nasza dwójka daleko nie zajdzie w sojuszu. 'Duncan:'Kto powiedział,że dwójka. 'Juan:'Duncan już należy do sojuszu może teraz ty? 'Luka:'Jasne. 'Duncan:'Teraz wyeliminujemy tego szajbusa Lightninga. 'Luka:'Właśnie chciałem wam to zasegurować. 'Juan:'Kolejny cel Lightning. Luka poszedł. 'Juan:'Dał sie nabrać. 'Duncan:'Właśnie teraz tylko zaproponować to Owenowi. 'Juan:'Teraz śpi może podczas wyzwania? 'Duncan:'Tak. 'Juan:'A teraz idę zbajerować Codiego i Geoffa. 'Duncan:'Dobry pomysł. Druga Klasa thumb|left Helen i Gwen rozmawiały. 'Gwen:'Ten Felipe oszalał z tym drugim wyzwaniem. 'Helen:'No właśnie takie rzeczy w nas rzucać? 'Gwen:'No właśnie a ten trzeci to nie był lepszy. 'Helen:'Właśnie. 'Gwen:'Ciekawe gdzie będzie kolejne wyzwanie. 'Helen:'Zobacz przez okno widzę góre lodową. 'Gwen:'To będzie bardzo zimno. 'Helen:'Lepiej,żeby odrazu odpaść. 'Gwen:'To dlaczego nie zrezygnujesz? '''Helen:Żeby wygrać milion. Gwen:'Ja też. '''Helen:'W tym reality-show liczy się tylko kasa. 'Gwen:'Masz świętą racje. 'Helen:'Lepiej przeżyć niż wygrać ale ja wolę wygrać. 'Gwen:'Oglądałaś horror,,Zombie w Europie"? 'Helen:'Tak czadowe było jak zjadały te mózgi. 'Gwen:'No. 'Helen:'Fajnie też było jak walili te Zombie. 'Gwen:'Tak ten film był czadowy. Tymczasem Paolo,Barth i Sportsmenka obmawiali strategie. 'Paolo:'No teraz musimy wygrać 'Sportsmenka:'Musimy być prawdziwą drużyną musimy sie złączyć. 'Barth:'Ciekawe jakie będzie dzisiaj zadanie. 'Sportsmenka:'W wszystkich zadaniach sobie poradzę ale nie wy,musimy potrenować. 'Paolo:'Mnie jeszcze bolą plecy od drugiego wyzwania. 'Barth:'Jak ty uniosłeś tego słonia. 'Paolo:'No wieś słoń jest lekki a ona nie. A Leshaniqua,Catherine i Kunegunda rozmawiali ze sobą. 'Kunegunda:'Widzieliście te nowe buty Felipe?Kompletnie nie modne. 'Leshaniqua:'No masz racje totalnie nie cool. 'Catherine(PZ):'Mam drużyne z modnisiami,mrocznymi i zwariowanymi. 'Catherine:'No tak. 'Kunegunda:'Woda,woda i wszędzie woda gdzie my jedziemy? 'Kunegunda(PZ):'Czasami żałuję,że dostałam sie do tego show. 'Leshaniqua:'Kto umie pływać? 'Catherine:'Ja. 'Kunegunda:'Ja nie. 'Leshaniqua:'Ja tak troche. 'Kunegunda:'Nie przejmujcie sie mamy w drużynie Izzy. 'Leshaniqua:'Mamy ją teraz nazywać Sportsmenka. 'Kunegunda:'Wiem. 'Catherine:'Cieszę sie,że nie ma w tym sezonie Chrisa. 'Kunegunda:'Właśnie. 'Leshaniqua:'Ale jego żel robi swoje. 'Catherine:'Serio? 'Leshaniqua:'Polecił mi żel i wypróbowałam. Trzecia klasa thumb|left 'Toby(PZ):'Wszyscy myślą,że się zmieniłem ale to jest mój plan. 'Max:'Ochydnie tu jest. 'Felipe:'Wyzwanie! Wyzwanie Wszyscy weszli na kre lodową 'Felipe:'Waszym zadaniem będzie wyłowienie skrzyni skarbów z dna oceanu w skrzyniach będą materiały do zrobienia łódek dopłynięcie do brzegu wyporzyczenie psiego zaprzęgu później skoczyć do basenu i zabrać napis zwycięstwo.Są jakieś pytania? 'Kunegunda:'A jak ktoś zatonie? '''Felipe:Świetnie nie ma pytań.Start! Wszyscy skoczyli do wody.Widać Ligtninga płynącego z Codym na plecach. Cody:'Dalej Ligtning! '''Ligtning:'Shi najlepszy. Kunegunda tonie 'Paolo:'Muszę wszystko za nią robić Nurkuje,zabiera ją i wkłada na lodowca. 'Kunegunda:'Dalej drużyno! 'Paolo(PZ):'Muszę ją wyeliminować thumb|left 'Sprtsmenka:'Ja i Paolo zanurkujemy. 'Bartholome:'Ja też pomogę. Wszyscy trzej zanurkowali.Nagle Bartholome się wyłania. 'Bartholome:'Widziałem tam potwora. 'Paolo:'Bart to jest gąsienica wodna. Helen wkłada Bartholome tam gdzie Kunegunda. 'Helen:'Uważaj,żeby się nie przestraszył ślimaka. Nagle wyłania się Sportsmenka i Paolo z częściami 'Leshaniqua:'Super. 'Gwen:'Ej,a gdzie jest Catherine? 'Helen:'Właśnie. thumb|left 'Duncan:'Ja Luka,Juan i jeszcze ktoś zanurkujemy 'Cadee:'Ja,bo zaraz zatonę. Zatoneła 'Owen:'Na szczęście umiem pływać 'Ligtning:'Ja ją uratuje Wyławia Cadee 'Cadee:'Zobaczcie co mam Pokazuje skrzynke 'Geoff:'Dobrze,ale gdzie jest reszta drużyny? 'Cody:'Gdzie Duncan i Leshawna? '''U Duncan i Leshawny Znaleźli coś niesamowitego Leshawna:'Wow portal i wąż który spełnia życzenia. '''Duncan:'Ja chcę,żebym miał wielką wille w miejscu gdzie stoi mój dom i żeby należała do mnie. 'Leshawna:'Ja chcę milion. Daje im 'Leshawna:'Felipe słyszysz rezygnuje. Nagle coś ją zabiera.A duncan wchodzi do portalu i jest przy drużynie 'Duncan:'Leshawna zrezygnowała musimy sami to zrobić. thumb|left 'Vanessa:'Dobra co robimy? Kuba i Austin zaczęli śpiewać 'Toby:'Ja i Doug zanurkujemy Zanurkowali 'Toby(PZ):'Muszę załatwić tego Douga. Nagle wpłyneli pod lód i Doug popłynął w złą strone (kazał mu Toby) 'Toby(PZ):'Ale proste,teraz wystarczy go wyeliminować zza niepomaganie drużynie. Nagle wyłonił się 'Toby:'Ktoś mi pomoże Doug gdzieś zniknął. 'Carissa:'Ja ci pomogę. Zanurkowali i znaleźli skrzynie 'Toby(PZ):'Wiedziałem,że tam jest przed Dougiem ukryłem Przy piratach Zawodnicy mieli prawie gotowe łodzie.Nagle wszyscy oprócz Strasznych Bejsbolistwów 'Toby:'No kurcze ten Doug by nam pomógł Nagle skończyli 'Carissa:'Dobra musimy ich dogonić. Nagle Piłkarze i Patałachy byli przy piratach. 'Paolo:'Kto to? 'Felipe:'Wielu waszych anty fanów jest na statku będą wam utrudniali dotarcie do lądu. Nagle na statku jest Catherine. 'Catherine:'Buuu najgorsi to Piłkarze! 'Helen:'Ty należysz do Piłkarzów! 'Catherine:'A to idę. Wsiadła na statek Piłkarzy,nagle Patałachów zaatakowało pare piratów,nagle wylatują z statku po kopnięciach Luki,Duncana i Ligtninga.Nagle Juan zaczynał topić Piłkarzy,a oni zaatakowali Juana oraz Bejsbolistów i piraci zaczęli też ich atakować,nagle Patałachy przepłynęli i są na lądzie. 'Juan:'Spryt mój spryt 'Toby(PZ):'Teraz muszę zatopić naszą łódkę Nagle łódka Bejsbolistów się topi. 'Vanessa:'Kto tam miał patrzeć czy nie przecieka? 'Toby:'Właśnie było za mało w drużynie i tam nikt nie był,ale gdyby był Doug to by tam był. 'Kuba:'Wiem już kogo wyeliminować/ Nagle Piłkarze przepłynęli,a łódka piratów się zatopiła. 'Toby:'Wejdzcie na tą belkę,ja pociągnę. Tak zrobili.I byli przy londzie. Na londzie thumb|left 'Juan:'Dobra,ktoś musi czekać tutaj przy basenie 'Luka:'Ja poczekam. 'Duncan:'Ja pójdę z Juanem. 'Cody:'Ja z Geoffem i Ligtningiem 'Ligtning:'Dobra 'Geoff:'To idziemy. 'Owen:'Ja poczekam z Luką. 'Cadee:'Ja poszukam w tamtą stronę. 'Owen:'Mogę z tobą pójść? 'Cadee:'Dobra 'Luka:'Dobra poczekam '''U Cadee i Owena Cadde:'Ej zobacz sklep zoologiczny. ''Weszli i nagle wyszli z prygadą psów za nimi 'Owen:'Ja już nie wytrzymam. On się zatrzymuje,a psy pobiegły za Cadde. 'Owen:'Dobra,blisko tutaj jest ten Luka i basen Poszedł dalej '''U Cadee Cadee ciągle ucieka przed psami. thumb|left Helen:'Dobra tutaj jest basen gdzie jest Luka,kto tam idzie? '''Kunegunda:'Ja. Poszła do Luki. 'Helen:'Dobra ja i Gwen poszukamy tam,czyli w lewo. 'Barth:'Ja,Paolo i Sportsmenka pójdziemy w prost. 'Leshaniqua:'Ja pójdę z Catherine w prawo. Rozdzielili się. '''U Luki,Kunegundy i Owena Kunegunda:'Hej '''Luka:'Cześć. 'Owen:'Co tam? 'Kunegunda:'Ale te wyzwania są trudne. 'Owen:'Masz rację. 'Luka:'Dla mnie nie. 'Kunegunda:'To idź sobie poszukaj tych zaprzęgów! 'Luka:'Dobra poszedł '''U Helen i Gwen Widać,że Helen i Gwen biegną Helen:'Ja to wygram! '''Gwen:'Nie bo ja! Nagle Gwen wpada w sypki lód. 'Helen:'Nie ruszaj się idę po pomoc. '''U Leshaniquy i Catherine Szły Catherine:'Ale nudy. '''Leshaniqua:'Masz rację. Zobaczyły jakiś domek thumb|left 'Toby:'Wreszcie,szybciej by nam to poszło z Dougiem. '''U Douga Doug znajduje się gdzieś,ktoś go znajduje ???:'Co tutaj robisz? '''Doug:'Właśnie nie wiem. '''U Helen Helen znajduje Dianę '' '''Helen:'Pomożesz mi? Diana:'Chętnie. ''Poszły,podeszły do Gwen '''U Helen i Gwen Helen:'Znalazłam jedną dziewczynę,co nam pomoże. '''Diana:'Idę do niej. 'Helen:'Ej zaraz zapomniałam ci powiedzieć... Diana wchodzi na lód 'Diana:'O czym? 'Helen:'To jest bardzo sypki lód,tylko się nie ruszaj.Pójdę po kolejną pomoc. Poszła '''U Luki Luka (PZ):'Musimy wyeliminować Owena. ''Luka wchodzi do jakiegoś domku '???:'Buu! 'Luka:'A!!!Kto to? '???:'Catherine przestań się bawić. 'Luka:'A to wy. 'Catherine:'Leshaniqua gdzie jest pstryczek do światła? 'Leshaniqua:'Nie wiem,nic nie widzę 'Catherine:'Ja też nic nie widzę. 'Luka:'Chyba coś mam. Zapalił światło,a tam sprzęt do zaprzęgania psów,Catherine szybko zabrał sprzęt i wpadła na uciekającą przed psami Cadee. 'Cadde:'Luka chodź szybko. Luka zaczął biec za Cadde,po chwili znaleźli się przy Owenie,Kunegundzie i Austinem i Maxem. 'Austin:'Nie możemy doprowadzić do zabrania napisu zwyciestwo! Max pobiegł w stronę psów,ale w czasie biegu upadł,a psy koło niego przeszły,a Austin coś chciał zrobić,ale pies szczeknął,a Austin od razu gdzieś uciekł 'Luka (PZ):'Mógłby do wody skakać Owen,ale ja wolałem postawić na zwycięstwo. Owen miał wejść do wody,ale Luka świetnie skoczył do wody i zaczął szukać. 'Owen:'Uda ci się koleś! 'Cadde:'Owen ma rację. Luka wydostaje się z wody z napisem 'Luka:'Były piłkarz nigdy nie zawodzi. 'Owen:'Juchu,koleś wygrałeś dla nas! '''U Berniego Bernie:'A co ja szukam? ''Bernie podnosi jakąś rybę. 'Bernie:'Mam jedzenie. 'Ryba:'Nie,nie jedz mnie,spełnię dla ciebie jedno życzenie. 'Bernie:'Daj się zjedz. 'Ryba:'Ale... '''Bernie:Życzenie to życzenie. Bernie zjadł rybę U Gwen 'Gwen:'Ej ty. 'Diana:'Ja? 'Gwen:'Tak. 'Diana:'Co? 'Gwen:'Jak powiem już,to szybko zacznij uciekać. 'Diana:'Okey,ale dlaczego? 'Gwen:'Już! Diana zaczęła szybko uciekać,a Gwen podskoczyła na lodzie i wleciała do wody,a z wody wyszła z zaprzęgiem psów 'Gwen:'Pora pognać po zwycięstwo Gwen po kilku minutach zbliżała się do Kunegundy 'Gwen:'Kunegunda przecież tego nie zrobi. Gwen zauważa Helen 'Gwen:'Helen wskakuj do wody! 'Helen:'Ok. Wskoczyła i wyłowiła napis z napisem 2 miejsce. 'Austin:'No kurcze przegraliśmy 'Felipe (przez megafon):'Wszyscy niech się wstawią przy tym baseniku. Przychodzą wszyscy zawodnicy i eskimos 'Felipe:'A pan to co? 'Eskimos:'Przecież kazał mi pan się tu stawić,a po co? Eskimos został kopnięty przez Felipe i sobie poszedł. 'Felipe:'Więc,drugą ceremonię z rzędu będziecie mieli Bejsboliści. Ceremonia 'Felipe:'Witam was na drugie z rzędu ceremoni,więc bezpieczni są: *Toby *Carissa Rzuca im karty zdrowia 'Felipe:'I ewidentnie bez głosu też są: *Vanessa *Austin *Kuba *Chad 'Felipe:'A więc odpada... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ej zaraz gdzie jest Doug? 'Vanessa:'Chyba zostawiłeś go w Grenlandii. 'Felipe:'Przecież...a no dobra i tak miał odpaść,a my widzimy się w kolejnym odcinku sportowej trasy! Kategoria:Odcinki-Totalna Porażka:Sportowa Trasa